


It would explain a lot actually

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: (its gets light-hearted in the last third), Asexual Alec Hardy, Asexual Character, Asexual Ellie Miller, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: They woke up and realised they were in the other's body.After the initial shock and disbelief, they realised that they couldn't find a rational reason for why this happened. And their only choice is to start their day.





	It would explain a lot actually

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, Ellie is staying at Alec's. maybe they were working on a case together and then it was too late for Ellie to drive home? pick literally any reason you want

Ellie went to get her clothes.

Alec still sat on the couch, looking a little lost. His eyes snapped up when she stopped next to him.

“Here you go,” she said, holding her clothes out to him. God, this was weird, hearing herself talk with his voice.

He got up- and blinked in confusion as he looked up to her. He really wasn't used to being smaller. With a deep sigh, he took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Ellie went to the closet. What did he usually wear? Right, a shirt.

Why did he always wear shirts? She took off his sleep shirt and tossed it on the bed. It was strange, having a flat chest. She ran a hand down his torso. He was thinner too. Well, he probably wasn't eating enough.

Before she could reach for a shirt, she heard a call.

“Miller?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you- ugh how do you... I need help...” he sounded a little strained.

She went to the bathroom and found him with his back to the mirror, the bra on but the clasps at the back still open.

She couldn't hide a grin and went to help him.

He shifted and rolled his shoulders. "How can you wear this every day? It's so uncomfortable."

Elle shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"Let's hope I won't have to..."

When he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she’d already gotten dressed.

“How often do you shave?” she asked.

“Uh, every couple of days?” How was she so collected about this?

“I’ll probably need help with that.”

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

She briefly wondered why he was being so odd but then pushed the thought aside and went to the bathroom.

That night when they sat together on the couch, Ellie knew she had to bring it up. Even though she knew, it would be awkward.

"You won't do anything... weird with my body though, will you?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

He looked over at her, frowning. "Like what?"

She blinked. Had he really not thought of that? Had he really not thought about that that was something to be worried about? "What I mean is..." she hesitated. Well, this was awkward. She took a deep breath. "You're currently in my body."

"Yes...?" Where was she going with this?

"You won't... touch me, right? I mean more than just... changing an-"

"What? No!"

"No need to sound so disgusted." She mumbled. But it was a relief. If he meant it, that was.

He pulled a face. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh?" she cocked her head.

"I thought it was obvious... It's not my own body so of course, I'll be respectful with it."

Now she couldn't help but look surprised. "Has it seriously never crossed your mind? Something like masturbating-" she saw his expression morph into something like disgust.

"No! That's a violation of privacy! It's not my right to do that!”

"Huh..." He had really never thought about it... 

"Is that so weird?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into the couch.

"I don't think so? It's just... well, you-” she stopped to correct herself. “People masturbate, it's a normal.. thing to do. I..." Shit, this is was beyond awkward already. And there was no sensible way to put this, was there?

His mind raced, panic began to simmer in his gut. Had she... touched him? Or planned to? It sent a chill down his spine. The mere thought of his body touched without his consent- in a sexual way no less, made him feel sick.

His own voice- Ellie- tore him from his thoughts.

“Do you know that there are people who don't experience sexual attraction?" There was something in the way he looked at her now, that she couldn't place.

"No," he said quietly.

"Well, that's me. And I asked because I wasn't sure what kind of agreement we’d have about this."

He frowned, his arms came to rest at his sides. He knew this wasn't the reason she had brought it up, but still couldn't stop himself from asking. "But you have children. If you don't experience sexual attraction then why...?" he trailed off.

She hesitated. She couldn't quite tell if he was going to be weird about it or not. "I loved him, romantically. And sex is a form of intimacy. For me." She could practically see the gears turn in his head.

He was quiet for a long time.

Then, at last, he spoke. "I think... I might be like that too. Kind of." He looked up at her, his expression open and strangely... vulnerable.

She smiled encouragingly.

He shoved his hands under his thighs. "It would explain a lot actually."

"How do you mean?"

"Sex always seems so important to everyone. People make such a fuss about it."

"Well, it is good."

He shrugged.

"You don't think so?"

He inhaled sharply. Doubt crept in. He shouldn't have told her. He should have just brushed it off. He could just think about it on his own. He should-

"Alec? You can talk to me about this, you know? I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone."

He looked up at her for a moment. Her expression was calm and open. Friendly even. Not judging. Not weirded out. So he slowly nodded.

"It's okay, I guess." Then he mumbled: "Always left me feeling weird."

"Weird how?"

Again, it took Alec some time to answer. "Kind of... uncomfortable?" Why was it that even though she seemed to understand, he was still afraid of being judged? Of hearing the “you're a man, you have to enjoy sex” type of argument again?

"Oh." she nodded. "I heard about that. Not everyone's comfortable with sex."

Alec frowned.

"That could be what it is for you." Ellie could see the tension in his shoulders. But she didn't know if he needed some time to think or if he needed reassurance.

He stayed quiet and his frown deepened.

So she waited, sipping her tea and leaving him to his thoughts.

After several minutes he spoke. "Tess... she sometimes said that I didn't love her because I didn't want to sleep with her. Or at least not as often as she wanted to. Sometimes I gave in. I never understood why she wanted to so often." his voice was quiet, barely louder than a whisper.

“I’m sorry...” After a moment she added: “I was upfront about that with Joe because I know that people see sex as a normal part of a relationship."

"Well, I didn't know that." Defensiveness swung in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. But... now you do," she said gently.

He pulled a face. "But I don't want a relationship right now. Actually, I don't want one at all."

“Oh. That's okay too.” She wondered if it had something to do with his wife cheating on him. Cheating on him by having sex with someone else no less. She couldn't imagine what that felt like... always having an uncomfortable feeling about sex and then finding out that a partner went to get that from someone else...

She hoped that he knew he could talk about it to her if he wanted to.

It was quiet for several minutes.

“So... about-” he gestured between them. “-this...”  
“You won't touch me, I won't touch you,” Ellie said with a small smile.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Is there anything else?” she tried to catch his eye. “Any medication or allergies?”

Alec shook his head. “No.”

A few days later they took a walk by the water. There was a sharp wind coming from the sea.

They sat down at a spot near the harbour to eat lunch. But after a while, Alec shoved his hands between his thighs and rubbed them together.

"I told you, you should've put on more layers," Ellie said.

He scoffed and looked away. "Normally I don't need this."

"But I do. And that's what you're stuck with."

He huffed and got up, trying to warm up.

She couldn't help grinning.

"Don't laugh at me!" he grumbled.

"Sorry." she bit her lip. It didn't help much though.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, you're right I'm not." she laughed. "It's just... Alec Hardy... bouncing because he's cold."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, have your fun at my expense."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing."

He shook his head but there might have been a hint of a smile on his lips.

  


He heard laughter from the bedroom so of course, he went to investigate.

When he stopped in the doorway, she was standing in front of the mirror doing what could only be described as posing.

"Miller, what are you doing?"

She turned around, grinning sheepishly. "You know... I can basically make you do all kinds of funny things."

He pulled a face. "Well, don't get any stupid ideas."

"Like what?" she asked, a good-natured smile on her face- his face technically.

"Like taking-" he broke off. Best not give her any ideas. He shook his head. "Never mind."

She looked back into the mirror, taking in her still smiling face. "You should smile more often. It looks good on you."

He frowned and went over to her to lean against the wall. He looked at his own face as Ellie regarded it in the mirror. He looked younger that way. Less grumpy, less broody. He huffed.

"Now I feel judged again. Even when if it's my own face looking back at me it's still definitely your expression. That scowl right there. That's you." She grabbed his shoulder and dragged him in front of the mirror. She poked his forehead where the eyebrows were drawn together. "I'm starting to get enough wrinkles as it is, don't give me more."

His expression softened and he huffed. "Alright."

Then- just to mess with her- he frowned extra hard.

She giggled and punched his arm. "Stop it."

He couldn't help grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> look I know the ending is a bit abrupt but I couldn't find a better one.
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
